


Safe Haven

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Shiro, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Post season two setting, Princess Allura - Freeform, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: After defeating Zarkon, Shiro decides to resolve the unspoken feelings between him and Allura.Or: after hours with the space parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro didn’t think this would happen when he knocked on Allura’s door.

He hadn't initially planned to tell her anything but after both of them almost died in the fight against Zarkon and Haggar...He suddenly felt like he was going about this all wrong.

He now had words planned.

He had practiced it over and over until he could recite it back without pacing or averting his eyes from the mirror. Things finally calmed down to a manageable level after the defeat of Zarkon. Now was the perfect time to discuss his feelings with the princess.

But with Allura, things didn’t always go to plan.

Getting pulled into her room and tumbling into bed with her was definitely not how he pictured this going.

Their nightclothes laid all over her floor. His right hand fisted her sheets as he thrusted into her. His pants against her throat were getting winded. Even he could hear that over her soft moans. His left hand was threaded with her fingers above her head. The nails of her left hand were digging deep into his back as their hips were finally moving in sync. 

“A-Ah, hah,hah-!”

”Shiro,” she panted out in a chant. “Shiro Shiro-!”

Her bed didn’t make creaks like an Earth bed would have. Having sex in the Garrison dorm had made him and his boyfriend conscious of looking out for that sound but that was not the case now. There were no teachers or guards on patrol. It was just him and her in the safety of the castle, in the haven of her suite.

Not that her bed made any sounds. It was softer, plusher. It only made him more aware of every sound their bodies made and every needy whimper coming out of her, quietly pleading to him for attention.

“I got you princess,” he rasped out. He open mouthed kissed her, feeling her surge into it before he traveled up her cheek and nibbled her ear. “I-I got you.”

He felt the warmth of her Quintessence in the fingers along his back. He groaned in her ear as she traveled his spine before taking a tight grip of half his ass.

”More,” she whispered. “Please.”

He moved his right arm to loop around one knee, then released her hand to get her other leg. She let out a startled sound as he sat back on his legs, manuevering her hips to be angled upwards.

”Oh,” she breathed out.

He slid back inside her suddenly, making her arch her neck.

A deep ”_Ohhh_...” was pulled out of her willingly, repeatedly as he continued thrusting into her in this new angle. Her mouth stayed open as she vocalized her pleasure.

He eagerly watched her breasts move as he went faster, greedily taking in the way her head was moving side to side as her hands clawed at the sheets under her.

“Beautiful,” he groaned out. “You’re so- oh gods ‘Lura.”

She was close. Maddeningly close. She bit into her forearm as he was driving her out of her mind. His hand drifted down the markings along her thigh. She bit down harder as he matched his running with his thrusts.

”-iro, I-I cannot-“

”It’s ok princess,” he gripped her hips and slammed harder into her. “Let go ‘Lura.”

Her body shuddered and stiffened. He watched her markings thrum with energy as she tightened around him suddenly. His vision whited out as she pulled him into her, his body releasing all that tension and love into her.

”Allura-!”

* * *

He blinked back into consciousness.

He breathed slowly as he became more aware of himself. There was a low blue white glow from her semi circular bed’s headboard. She was stroking his hair as she kissed his sweaty shoulder. Her knees were curled along his sides as he laid in between her legs. 

_This is nice._

Her body was warm and solid. Sure, they were sweaty but he liked this languidness. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so comfortable with someone like this. It made him chuckle a little. Her fingers paused in his hair.

”Does this tickle you?”

He shifted his head so he could see her better. Laying against her breast and feeling her every breath was another comforting feeling.

”Not really. I was just thinking of something.”

She continued to stroke his hair. “About what?”

He gave her a crooked smile. “How sex with you is mind blowing.”

Her cheeks flushed a little. 

“It’s been a while,” she tucked some sweaty hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry if this was very sudden. But after surviving Zarkon and finally being along with you...”

”It felt right,” he finished for her as he pulled himself up to be face to face with her, “because...” he pecked her lips, “It was right.” He kissed her again. “It _is _right_.”_

She leaned in, prolonging the kiss. She contently hummed as he angled his head for a deeper kiss. Their tongues tangled unhurriedly, mapping out the shape and texture of the other’s mouth.

She felt heat shoot down to her toes. He felt her wiggle under him as their kissing made her restless. He wasn’t quite ready yet to sink back into her. But that only made him kiss her harder for what he wanted to do to her.

He broke off the kiss, making her blink rapidly. 

He traveled down her body, kissing and sucking here and there. She hummed at that but she missed their kissing from a few ticks ago. He settled lower between her legs. She sat up to tilt her head at him.

”Shiro?”

He stroked her thigh markings. “I want to try something. But if you don’t like it, tell me.” He gently pushed against her torso. “Lay back down.”

She pursed her lips but did as he asked. She jolted as she felt him lick her.

”Ah-!”

He lifted his head up. He had a feeling she hadn’t experienced this before.

“Do you not like it?”

”I-I don’t know.”

He licked slower. Her neck arched against the pillow.

”A-Again,” she breathed out.

Her mouth fell open in a choked gasp. He kept going. Her hand fell into his hair but to pull him away or as encouragement she wasn’t sure initially. As he dipped further in she knew it was for the latter. 

She made a mental note not to question him the next time he asked her to lay down. 

She didn’t know how long it lasted.

It could have been minutes but it felt much, much longer than that. He went slow and meticulous, taking note of her reactions and pulling out the most guttural sounds even _she _had never heard come out of her.

He temporarily left her bed to her private bathroom. She was still panting when he wiped her legs and then laid next to her. 

He hummed as her eyes glowed. He leaned down to kiss her. She softly moaned into it.

”So you liked that?”

She lazily nodded her head. “I’ve not experienced that before.”

”To be honest, I’ve not done it often.” He lightly stroked a marking running down her arm. “I usually dated guys. So...I’m glad.”

She gave him a slow blink. “You are welcome to do it again.”

He softly chuckled as he blushed at her compliment. “It’s not every day I get the chance to give royalty oral.” His fingers slowed along her forearm. “So do you mean again tonight or...another time?”

”Shiro.”

She sat up and cupped his face. His eyes closed as she kissed him softly. His eyes opened halfway. He leaned in to rest his forehead against hers.

”I do not know about you,” She rubbed her thumb along the edge of his facial scar, “but I am tired of loving you from afar.”

“Allura. You-“

”Why do you look so shocked? Alteans can love.”

”That’s not what I meant.“

“Or have I spoken too soon? Is that why you are surprised?”

He shook his head. “That’s not it at all.” His eyes were glassy as he looked at her. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

Her heart fluttered. She pulled him to her for a long kiss.

”Are all humans this self depreciating,” she mumbled against his lips. “Or is it just my Black Paladin?”

”I was trying to be realistic,” he mumbled back.

He grunted as she pushed him flat onto the mattress. He stared wide eyed as she sat on his stomach. Her fingers lightly traced his abdominal muscles without breaking eye contact with him.

”Then open your eyes,” she murmured.

She grinded against him. He laid his hands on her hips as his own anchor and for the pure desire of wanting to touch her.

She gripped her headboard as she slipped him inside her. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, to watch the reality of his princess in control and willingly riding him into a sweet oblivion.

”Ah-Allura, I...I-“

She did a roll that made his eyes close completely. ”Tell me.”

”I love you,” he groaned out. “So much.”

She leaned over him. He forced his eyes to open. Her eyes were glimmering with tears and passion and happiness all mixed into one. He felt water leak out of the corner of his eyes. She brought her hand to wipe it from his face.

”As do I, my love.”

They shared a chaste kiss, sealing the confession in their hearts to be treasured and kept for all eternity.

Then, she pulled back to ride him harder. He thrusted upwards, pulling her hips down on him with renewed vigor.

They came apart one after the other and laid tangled with each other. 

“Will you stay here now?”

Shiro lightly kissed her forehead. “If that’s what you want.”

”I do.” She snuggled into him. “There’s plenty of room.”

”Good.” He yawned. “ ‘Cause I have _so _muchcrapto move.”

She softly tittered at that.

He smiled as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll just add on more “after hours” Shallura drabbles here...

When Shiro saw their rooms had a connecting door and their host smiled widely then left, he had wondered what tipped them off that he and Allura were a couple.

Because he thought he had stayed professional.

He softly groaned as Allura slowly rode him. 

They were hardly acting like Voltron diplomats right now but definitely earlier they had been completely, one hundred and ten percent on task and focused.

Not that he wasn’t focused on the feeling of Allura’s soft, strong thighs on either side of his waist or the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest. She made small, controlled rolls so he’d stay buried in her wet heat.

”oh gods, ‘Lura.”

She angled her head, getting his lips in a hot kiss. Her hands went in his hair to thoroughly mess it up so he’d look like a wild man lost in the woods. His hands went down her sides and then squeezed her round rear. She let out a happy hum of approval. His hands gripped her hips to assist her rolls. She pulled out of the kiss, dragging his bottom lip a little.

”No.”

She kept at her even pace. He knew he couldn’t overcome her strength so he didn’t even try.

”No?” he arched a brow. “That’s a first.”

”I want it slow,” she lightly kissed his slightly pouty lips. “We can do what you want tomorrow night.”

He grinned into the kiss. “You sure about that?”

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. “Oh yes.”

He gasped as she rolled in harder. Her tongue slipped into his open mouth. He let her explore. Their soft pants passed between them before their mouths sealed again for another hungry kiss.

”You feel good my love,” she moaned in his mouth. “I want to savor you.”

She kept one hand buried in his hair and stretched out the other to grip the low headboard.

“Let me have you like this” she softly whimpered. “Please.”

“Allura,” he nuzzled the valley of her breasts. “You can have me however you want.”

She let out a soft moan as he mouthed her breast. There were so few nights that they truly had to themselves. She wanted to take advantage of that. He saw that now.

A slow pace was the perfect way to prolong this night.

He watched her markings slowly glimmer and glow. She avidly saw the red appear on his neck and across the bridge of his nose as they continued.

They eventually came apart with a quiet intensity. 

She stayed lying on him, keeping him inside of her still. He rubbed her back and arms as she kissed his collarbone.

”Ok. That was good.”

”Imagine that.”

He playfully nipped at her neck. She let out a laughing squeal as she tried to squirm away. He slipped out of her, making both of them sigh. He grunted as she tried slipping him back in.

”Hun, I need some time before we do that again.”

She dramatically sighed and laid her head on his chest.

”I suppose I can wait.”

He shivered as her fingers played with a nipple. She felt him twitch between her legs. A slow grin appeared on her face as her fingertips glowed with quintessence.

”I believe I can assist you with your recuperation.”

He gave her a flat look. “You’re really going to use your sacred powers to revive my cock so we can have sex again?”

”I’m going to do an exercise to test the boundaries of my abilities,” she artfully reworded.

”You are such a diplomat,” he shook his head. “I’m a little jealous.”

”So then.” Her glowing fingertips lightly flicked his nipple. “Are you against the further learning of my gift or will you aid me in my goal?”

He chuckled into his hand.

”Well, when you put it that way...”

Her hand slinked down between them.

”Then let us commence.”

He softly hissed as she stroked him. She looked up and withdrew her hand.

”I thought we were testing your powers?”

She shrugged. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

”It didn’t hurt.”

”It didn’t look like you were enjoying it.”

”I think it’s too soon.”

She cuddled under his chin. ”Then we’ll do the sporking.”

“Spooning?”

”We have sporks.”

“That’s true.” He lightly laughed. “Then I guess it is sporking.”

She placed lazy kisses along his neck. He stroked the marking along her arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I didn’t know how to end this. Lol. But these two deserve all the loving they can get.


End file.
